Heavy duty modular flooring systems of various designs have been utilized for a significant period of time to provide a temporary and rigid surface in remote or inaccessible areas. More particularly, such systems are primarily utilized in settings where a firm and stable surface is temporarily needed, such as industrial or construction areas. With respect to industrial or construction areas, temporary flooring may be utilized to provide walkways, driveways, parking areas or other rigid surfaces for the transport of materials, vehicles, storage or mounting of equipment. The modular nature of such flooring is utilized to adapt the flooring to the particular topographic or geographic needs of the particular site and to also allow for the efficient storage and transport of the modular flooring. In addition, the use of relatively small modular floor mats permits repairs and disposal of broken floor sections with relative ease.
Traditional materials for the construction of temporary roadways or construction support surfaces included wood boards or planks. This method generally requires the use of a large number of boards attached with nails, screws, or bolts in a side-by-side manner. Positioning and removal of the planks is time consuming and labor intensive and may require cranes and other equipment. The wooden boards are also susceptible to cracking and warping due to the excessively heavy loads encountered in construction sites and environmental factors such as rain. Water may pass through the seams or spaces between the boards onto the surface below producing a muddy condition. The use of heavy equipment on mud causes damage to the subsurface as well as the equipment in use and can make a work area unsafe or unsanitary.
Because such a large number of individual wooden boards are generally required to construct a typical roadway or equipment support surface, the use of wooden boards can be very labor intensive, since each board must first be individually positioned, and thereafter nailed or otherwise secured in place. Removal of the individual boards can also be a very time consuming and labor intensive process, since each board must be separated or pulled apart prior to being removed from the location. Each individual board must also be loaded onto a truck or other means of transportation prior to being removed from the particular location or work site.
The shortcomings of wooden systems has led to various attempts to use various molded plastic mat systems. These also attempt to address another shortcoming with existing mat systems, the failure of individual mats to lock or interconnect with one another on all sides. Because the intended use of the mats dictates that the roadway or support surface will be subjected to loading from heavy equipment, often in different lateral directions, it is advantageous for individual mats to interconnect on all sides. This will prevent the individual mats from separating or “walking apart” from one another, and will promote a continuous and uniform work surface. One approach that has been used is the application of rotating cam locks to provide the locking mechanisms of the mats. These add both weight and cost to the mat.
The disclosure described herein addresses many of the aforementioned issues with existing construction mat systems.